1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproduction apparatus and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique that makes it possible to view a three-dimensional stereo image (referred to hereinbelow as “stereo image”) having a depth feel by showing an image for left eye and an image for right eye having a disparity to the left eye and right eye of the viewer respectively is known. When such stereo image (stereo moving image) is viewed, abrupt changes in disparity are known to enhance visual fatigue. Therefore, when a stereo moving image is created, attentions should be taken to prevent the occurrence of abrupt disparities variations in the scene, such as scene changes.
However, in the case of stereo moving images having such attentions associated therewith, abrupt disparity changes can occur when special reproduction such as fast forwarding or rewinding is performed in a reproduction apparatus.
Where a case is considered in which the recorded stereo moving image is viewed in a fast-forward mode for time-saving, it is desirable that visual fatigue be not enhanced even in special reproduction. To solve this problem, a technique has been suggested by which the stereo display (3-D mode) is switched to flat display (2-D mode) during fast forwarding or rewinding (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008-103820 and 2005-110121).
However, with the above-mentioned conventional technique, since switching to flat display is performed during special reproduction, the advantages of stereo moving image are lost.